I'll push you forward
by shiny.pikachu
Summary: Set after DP. Ash's departure causes something in both himself and Dawn. This "something" may lead to romance, though there are many roadblocks. Pearlshipping!
1. Departure

Hey! Shiny here! Welcome to this new Fic! Let's get started, shall we?

He couldn't stop remembering that day. The day he left her. He tried to make it seem like he was happy,but he truly wasn't. He poured all his effort in to trying to look happy. Sadness burned within as he tried to recount the memories. The numerous high fives. The cheerleading. Sadly this lead him to even more sadness. He couldn't describe his feelings to her. They alllthought he was dense. They all thought he couldn't love anybody. These were all true words, until he met the blue haired coordinator. He had fallen to this beautiful girl. Unfortunately she didn't even like him, so he thought. But one memory kicked right in the face. His last moment with her. Probably his last moment with last thing he remembered was the light hearted high five exchanged by the pair. He then went on the boat that day, away from his love,masking the pain. Now he was crying on the boat, Realizing the reality of his choice.

"Oh pikachu what have I done?",he asked the tiny yellow rodent.

"Pika,pikachu!", he responded,trying to cheer his trainer up.

He was completely oblivious to what was as the train docked into pallet town.

"Least we'll see mom again.",said Ash trying to think positive.

The long walk to his house seemed much shorter. Due to his mind racing in different ways. He feebly knocked on the door.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Ash,why are you so down?"

"well it's a bit of err girl trouble."

"Oh I know who. Sit down, let's chat."

The last five hours had killed her. Her inspiration had gone. Everything she did, she did to impress him. She thought she failed him. She sat sulking in the confines of her house in Twinleaf Town. Nothing could get her out of this slump. Nothing but him. She couldn't even focus on the next contest without him. All the moves he taught. The confidence he brought, it Just couldn't be replaced by a single thing. What she would do for a trip to the old Pallet! What was she thinking? There was no chance. She probably disn't even like her that way. This thought made her sob. So much joyous memories between them. She denied that she liked him,just because she was so shy. If she wasn't shy, maybe he'd be here right now. If she had just confessed, she might be happy. She couldn't stop kicking her self for that. Her penguin pokemon,piplup, was sitting there melancholy as well. He was very mellow as a result of his trainers sadness. The ring of a call on her poketch shook her out of her sorrow.

"A call from brock?", Dawn asked. She clicked accept.

"Hey Dawn, what with that long face?"

"Been crying,that's all."

"Is that so?"

"Well yeah."

" Over what? Did you lose a contest?

"No it's something much more personal."

"Oh ok."

"So why'd you call brock? I'm sure it wasn't just to check up on me."

"I think I have something to cheer you up!"

He held a ferry ticket up, to Pallet Town. Seeing the tiny slip of paper,she let out a muffled scream. She proceeded to jump around the room,on her bed, everywhere.

"Wow Dawn, chill!"

"Thank you Brock! How'd you know I wanted those?"

"I'm not oblivious to love, I see the looks you've been giving him! Here I'll transport the ticket through the transport system.",said Brock

Dawn went to the machine, took the ticket and ran downstairs yelling "MOM I'M GOING TO PALLET TOWN."

"Just don't stay out too late honey!"

She ran the fastest of her life to the dock.

"Ticket please!"

She handed the ticket to the usher, then she ran to the platform.

"Can't tell Ash, gotta surprise him!"She said to her piplup."I can't wait!"

And done. Thanks for reading. Shiny out!


	2. UPDATE

Hey hey hey shiny here! Sorry I don't have the chapter ready yet, that should be done in the next 2-5 days

I just wanted to say, yes this story is still alive. I deleted all the chapters except for #1 to take this to a new direction. As of now, I am thinking about updates every two-four weeks with each chapter Being close to or over 10K words. Please tell me what you think about this.

Anyway thanks for checking this update, Shiny out!


	3. Rivals

Hey hey hey Shiny here!

If you've noticed, I've deleted all other chapters except for 1, as I want to give this story a different direction!

Dawn woke up. She looked all over her desk. She could not find a ticket anywhere.

"Ugh I must have been dreaming again."

This dream had been happening consistently for the last month. In her dream, she received a ticket from Brock to head to Pallet Town. This however was proven false due to Dawn waking up in her home in Twinleaf Town. She and Ash had departed from each other for the second time. Again she passed over Kenny's offer of a Journey between the two. She was simply not interested in adventuring with him. She just found Ash, more, how would she put it, entertaining than the Auburn haired Boy. This time was harder than the first journey. Not only due to the pestering of Kenny, but due to the fact that the two were now 15. Their teenage hormones were raging, and there were many a time where each had to stop themselves from being intimate in a public place. Of course they would deny it, but Dawn frequently leaned on Ash's shoulder. They hadn't viewed this as the start of a relationship, they viewed this as a sign of friendship. However to the many people around them, many had speculated they were a couple. In addition to had shed many blood, tears and sweat as Ash fought and clawed his way to reach the Pokemon League and making the final. However he lost again to Tobias. Effectively demoralized, Ash left in a haste. Dawn could not get the broken sound of him saying I lost over and over made Dawn insane. She always thought she could have done something to help him. Maybe she should have made more PokePuffs or maybe could have watched more tape with him. It was evident Dawn was hurting on the inside. She was not the bubbly girl everyone knew. She had become a sort of emotionless. She joined every contest she could. She won all of them. It was never a contest. Dawn was dominating the opposition. She was no longer cheerful. Her tone was unenthusiastic. Her face was bleak and inattentive. She no longer respected her could say she was insane without Ash. Ash was the glue that held her togetherThere was nothing that could fill the void of Ash in her heart. She wearily walked to the kitchen to prepare Breakfast. After eating, she received a call on her Poketch from Brock. Brock was a companion on Ash's second Sinnoh journey, but he always faded into the background for Dawn. At times she almost forgot he was there. Almost like a shadow.

"Dawn, come to Snowpoint city. I have a surprise for you."

"Brock. If it's another officer Jenny I swear to Arceus.."

"It's not! I promise. I'm sure you'll love it."

Unenthusiastically,Dawn pulled on her Snow Coat, her signature Beanie, and Boots before heading to Snowpoint city. It didn't take long, as she had borrowed Ash's Noctowl. She earned the states of many children due to the state of Noctowl's colors. They differed from the normal Noctowl. She landed in Snowpoint. She saw a waving Brock, eyes looking shut like usual.

"Hey Dawn!"

"Brock. What do you want?", Dawn asked sharply.

"I wanted to give you this."

Brock handed her a slip of paper with black text. On it, the text said that it was for a boat to Pallet Town.

"Really Brock! Thank you so much."

Brock beamed

"Your welcome!"

Dawn could not help feeling strange due to her dream predicting this would happen. Her mind, however cast this aside due to sheer joy.

Ash was laying in his bed. He had finished rewatching some of Dawn's battle tape, a thing he used to do with Dawn. It started as a thing they did to improve their battling. But by the third session, they each went to see each other, unbeknownst to ether. By doing this not only did they improve their battle strategies, but they also were able to bond even more. Ash remembered the countless hours they spent in the Pokemon center TV room. Analyzing Dawn's moves and what she did wrong, all the while 's mind was drifting. His mind took him to the time he was eating watermelon with Dawn and Brock after a hard fought battle. Actually, he remembered,Brock didn't fight. It was just him and Dawn.

"Hmph, me and Dawn. I quite like that."

He quickly shook his head. He had to convince himself that they would never reunite, that this wasn't true love. To pass the time, he disregarded those memories and thought of other ones. Those memories those of past adventures. More memories were playing out in Ash's mind. Memories of arguments with of watching May's contests. However, none were as vibrant as the one with Dawn. As opposed to the faded, jagged memories of Kanto,Johto, and Hoenn. The recollection of the memories of the Sinnoh, however were Vibrant, Beautiful, and jubilant. He could not shake those off. What stood out to him in the recollection of Dawn was astounding. Her hands always seemed to be inviting to him, they were always soft and smile alone could charm a whole contest crowd. The girl's laugh could cure a man of depression. The way she could make the raven haired trainer turn head over heels was a wonder. The way her perfectly groomed hair flowed when she called a Pokemon move made him go crazy in the stand. This was not the first time he had thought about Dawn this way, there being numerous times

on the Sinnoh journey he had thought about the bluenette. However this time it was not blissful.

"Who am I kidding, she's gone.", Ash told himself.

Though he stated this, he still withheld hope that she was not entirely gone. Ash had no way to ask anyone. Ash's mom was too busy volunteering at the Pokemon Center. Brock had his own girl problems. Tracy had moved to the Unova region to draw in depth diagrams of Castelia City. As well as graph dimensions of the Ferris Wheel in Nimbasa could do little to help himself. He gazed at the Poketch in his hand and grazed over the contacts.

"Maybe I could just call Dawn...", he said as he gazed at her contact,

He dreamily wondered how she looked, having just seen her a 2 days ago. He concluded a Pokemon Battle could help. To take her off his mind, he made a trek to Cerulean City to challenge Misty once again.

"Hey Misty.", he said exceedingly enthusiastically

"Hey Ash! It has been a long time! What brings you to these parts?", she asked.

"I'd like to challenge you. I need to try a new battle strategy. It was taught to me in Sinnoh."

"Ok Ash!"

One of Misty's sisters would be the referee . She stepped on the referee podium A.K.A a diving board

"This will be a 1 on 1 Pokemon battle! There will be no switches! First Pokemon to fall loses the match!"

"Well Ash, I hope your ready! Go Psyduck!"

"Psyyy?"

"Go Pikachu!"

"Pika-Pika!"

"Well, I'll start then!", said Misty.

"Use water gun!"

"Psy!"

The water gun moved at an alarming rate, obviously to Misty's training. However Ash's expression was unfazed, perhaps even happy.

"Pikachu spin and use Thunderbolt!"

"Pika, CHU"

The spin of Pikachu combined with thunderbolt had completely blocked the water gun. Misty was speechless. Onlookers looked at Ash in awe. This being a contest move, many looked at the glittery sparkles falling as a result of the move.

"A-Ash. What was that."

"That was a counter-shield!"

Ash then wagged his finger, paying homage to the co creator of the tactic, no other than Dawn. Even though he tried to get her out of his mind, he couldn't help but to use her attacks.

Misty's mouth gaped. The way he wagged his finger. It reminded her of someone on TV. She kept track of everything Sinnoh while Ash was there. He recalled a beautiful blue haired girl, doing that in the same fashion and using that same technique. If memory served her right that move was used by one of the top coordinators in Sinnoh, though Misty couldn't put a finger on it.

Misty thought

"Well let's see. The top coordinators were Kenny, Zoey, May and..." , she paused

"Dawn, that was her name!"

Misty concluded she must have been one of Ash's traveling partners.

"So Ash, that was a nice technique! Did you invent it?"

"No! This girl named Dawn did!", Ash beamed.

Misty's thought was correct. In an attempt to anger Ash and see just what he had learned, he attempted to provoke him, using her newly found information as a guide.

"Well it won't be enough! A low life coordinator's technique is no match for a gym leader!"

This angered Ash.

"Hmph, let's finish this then. Pikachu, thunderbolt again."

"CHUUUU!"

The attack had hit Psyduck hard. He fell to the ground. Swirles were in his eyes

"Psyduck is unable to battle, therefore Ash Ketchum is the winner!"

"Don't speak about Dawn like that again." Ash said with his back turned. He headed for the exit, with people looking at him in awe

He had started walking to the Pokemon center, to heal the minimal damage to his Pikachu.

"Hello welcome to the Pokemon center!", chimed Nurse Joy.

He looked on the TV right at that moment. It showed the Top Coordinators in the 6 regions. Number 1 was May, no doubt. Number 2 however, was a shock for him.

"In number 2, having climbed the least boards in recent time, is none other than Dawn Berlitz of Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh region!"

Ash was shocked, mouth agape. There was no way she could have done better than she had with Ash. The real shock however, was how she wasn't smiling into the camera. She was looking with a hard, cold face. Ash didn't remember her ever doing that. He always remembered her as a warm girl the electrified everyone around her. He couldn't help but notice her clothing as well. Her outfit had changed in a month , she now wore a 3/4 sleeves undershirt instead of a no see one. (A/N kind of like the one in the learning game for Pokemon)

Right at that bewildering announcement, there was a ring on the Poketch. The Ringtone had a familiar voice.

"No need to worry!", cried the ringtone.

Right then he rushed to pick up the Poketch.

Dawn had been on the boat 2 days. Surprisingly she did not feel as lonely, rather she felt more accomplished. 2 days before, as she was boarding the Boat, Brock had given her a little bit of helpful advice.

"It takes a bold person to confess their feelings.", he said

"Though I am aware that I do that quite often..", he paused

"Mine are just certain infatuations. However, traveling with you two, watching how you two interact it's just..."

"Just what?", replied Dawn.

Brock gave her a toothy grin and replied

"Heh, you'll see. Just know, what you have is special, it's not just infaturation. I have never seen people your age so close!"

"Well Brock," Dawn began.

Just as she was about to continue, Brock leapt in the air and started to run towards a familiar Teal haired woman.

"Officer Jenny! I love you!", said Brock hearts in his eyes

He whipped out flowers, somehow from his shirt

"Here have-UGH"

Croagunk had gone out of his pokeball and jabbed Brock for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

"Oh brother, some things never change!", said Dawn

"You've got that right.", said a familiar voice

Dawn turned. She saw a Brunette, sporting an orange zip up tank top and a Green bandana. People were staring, mouths wide in awe, jealousy, or like a majority were star struck. This was none other than the top coordinator in Hoenn and all the regions, May. She had won a contest involving all the regions just a week before, with Dawn being eliminated in the semi final.

"M-May so nice to see you!", said Dawn, in a mixture of normal friendship, but with a mix of jealousy, due to the brunette's rank as a coordinator.

"And you Dawn," May greeted politely.

"So I see Brock is back at it again!"

"Oh yes, he always does that!, said Dawn

"Anyway, Dawn what brings you to this Boat? Heading to Kanto?", asked May

"Oh- um yes.", Dawn replied

"Well, are you headed there for the contest?",May asked

"W-What? There's a contest there?"

"Yes, apparently only the top 30 have been invited! So that means you just have as well, considering your rank!", said the brunette.

"Uh-oh, this bad.", thought Dawn

"Not only will I be battling May and other great coordinators, but in front of Ash too!"

"Oh yeah, I'll be there then.", said Dawn.

Brock had gotten up from being jabbed, with there being burn marks from where he was dragged across the hard concrete floor.

"Oh hey May! When did you get here?", said the breeder.

"Just as you got jabbed by your Croagunk!", May said laughing.

"What brings you here May? I'm assuming it's the contest right?"

"Your assumption is correct, Brock.", she said.

"Dawn, I'm sorry", Brock said

"I was going to tell you about the contest, but..."

Brock continued

"I didn't want you to be too concerned about that as well."

"I also don't want to concern you, but looks like I'll be a chaperone this trip. As I have a ticket too. I need to check on our Breeding Branch in Kanto.l

Wether by coincidence or a touch of luck, the three were assigned rooms adjacent to each other.

"Ladies and Gentlemen,", said a P.A. announced

"The boat to Pallet Town, Kanto will take about 10 days."

The group, who were hanging out in Brock's room, watched Contest tape of many Coordinators, including the two coordinators in the room, Kenny, Zoey, Drew, and Jessilina.

As the group were watching, Dawn started reminiscing about her time doing this with Ash, how much they learned about each other doing this. Though she throughly enjoyed spending time with Brock and May, this couldn't compare to the outright happiness of Dawn whenever she got to watch Tape every week. They watched tape for a long time, however the room was dead silent, with Brock giving May some tips and May listening and Studying. The room was a complete contrast to the laughter filled and smiling faces of Ash and Dawn during the adventures in Sinnoh. Dawn then realized why Ash had finished the highest he ever had in a Pokemon league in Sinnoh They pushed each other forward. They wanted to win for the other's sake. This will to win pushed both of them to the limit and beyond. Realizing she may need to use this again for the contest, before going to sleep for the night, she wrote a note in her Poketch

"CALL ASH"

Dawn woke up the next morning with a renewed sense of vigor.

"Piplup!"

Dawn jumped, having nearly forgot about the blue penguin Pokemon, due to his silence yesterday. In a record time, at least for the very high-maintenance Dawn, she got ready extremely fast. Today the trio was going to go out on the Deck and look at the Mantyne. She did not want to give the details of her trip to Ash, however she wanted to say hi to him, just to simply see his face.

She dialed Ash's number on the Poketch, and called.

Ash answered the call on his Poketch. There she was, appearing on his watch like a miracle. Though it had been only two days, it felt like it had been months.

"Hi Ash!", said the Bluentte, holding her hand up

These words were what Ash had craved for, they were what kept him going, and likewise he kept her going.

"D-Dawn." He said

"Pika? Pika-Pi!" Said Pikachu, clearly excited

"Pip pip lup!" Exclaimed the equally excited Piplup.

"Hey Ash," Dawn said

"I just wanted to drop in and say hi! Oh I almost forgot! I have these others with me!", She turned the Poketch so it faced the waving May and Brock.

However, Ash didn't care about them. He was just thinking of her.

"She's so cute when she's flustered.", he thought

"Hey Ash! Long time no see!", said May, holding her half of the ribbon she and Ash shared.

Ash grinned

"Oh hey May!", he said ruffling through his bag.

He found his half of the ribbon, and they both held them up. This had brought back so much to Ash, but it was nothing compared to the rush he felt when he saw Dawn again.

"Hello Ash.", said Brock.

"I heard you fought Misty in a Pokemon battle again. Apparently there was a Jubilife City Reporter out there in Kanto and happened to record the fight. Would you mind if I showed the other two"

"Nice to see you Brock, and yes it's fine show them!" Replied the Raven haired trainer

Brock opened his Poketch and showed the video to the two top coordinators. It was like watching a normal battle, until Pikachu did something special.

Dawn could hear Ash command Pikachu to spin and use thunderbolt command. She grinned as she saw the counter shield, and couldn't help but beam after seeing her tradmark finger wag. May had a surprised look on her face and turned to Dawn

"W-What was that?", she asked

Dawn wagged her finger and said

"That was a counter-shield."

She continued watching, and when Misty said that the technique was used by a low life coordinator, Ash looked clearly appalled. So appalled he finished the battle directly after. His voice, cold but reserved said

"Don't talk about Dawn like that."

The video then cut off.

"So Ash, what was that you said at the end?" Said Brock, who was clearly trying to hold back from laughing.

"She's my friend Brock, I had to protect her!" Ash said, while blushing a very deep Crimson

" ." Said Brock

Dawn could not help but fill up with pride on the inside. She always though Ash would never return her feelings due to his extreme density, but was touched to see she meant something to the aspiring champion.

"Anyway, nice seeing you all again!,Said the trainer.

"Take care now!", said Dawn

That call left both of the teens hungering to see each other more.

Ash could not get Dawn out of his mind. Everything he did, all he could do was Dawn Dawn and Dawn. It had been about a week since the call. As much as he had attempted to convince himself that there was no hope, always Dawn did something to remind him of her presence. Always seeing her on TV due to her new stardom from her contest expertise, interviews, always something new, making him crazy. He had tried everything, house work, training, battles, nothing could do it. He sat on his couch looking at the ceiling. Finally an idea popped in his head. He heard of a champion, the best champion this world has ever found. However as soon as he won champion he stepped down as the Kanto Champion and went up Mount Silver. The champion of Johto went up and challenged him and beat him. There has been no word of his presence since, but rumor has it he has been training every day since that battle, alone and cold. This excited Ash.

"If I do this though..."

He heard that the battle was very tough. That it even took the legendary Gold his most prized Pokemon, Typhlosion, to the limit with just one Pokemon. The challenge however, made Ash smile

"No way I'll lose this. It's my first time battling a champion, but I'll win! I know I will!"

Ash went back to Oak Ranch and requested his Sceptile, Charizard, Staraptor,the recently evolved Greninja, And Krookodile. He of course had Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Here you go Ash.", said the Brown haired professor.

"Thanks professor..",Ash said.

The Raven haired trainer was ready to battle his greatest test yet. He called out his Staraptor and directed it to Mt. Silver. He hopped on the brown feathers and Staraptor zoomed away at sonic speed. He landed on Mt. Silver and looked up. He smiled and said

"Here I go"

The ship trio, meanwhile was enjoying the ample amount of time they had. They went to the Pokemon play pen and dropped their Pokemon off. The triad was walking when they found two people, the same age as Dawn and May. One was a male, with Green hair and eyes. He wore a smirk on his face. He sported a black undershirt and a purple shirt unbuttoned on top. The girl was blonde with blue eyes, with a red hat. She wore a black and red skirt and red boots.

"D-Drew?", May blushed.

"Hello May, darling." Drew said.

As per ritual, Drew handed her a red rose. Also as per ritual, May blushed.

"How do you get these anyways?",May asked.

"I always find ways to give thing to people I like, darling." Drew said.

The blonde girl turned to Dawn and said

"You must be Dawn then.", she said

"How'd you know?", replied the coordinator

"Ash talked a lot about you. And he wouldn't stop.", she said bitterly.

Right away Dawn was aware of the envy in her voice. Has this been the girl that Ash had talked about? She remembered one of her many past arguments with Ash. She yelled at him for never helping anyone among the group. Ash, being himself, replied that he did, once as a child. He had helped a girl at a camp, but could not recall her name. He was however able to describe her features. These features matched up with this girl in front of her.

"May I ask for your name?", asked the bluenette.

"Serena.", said the blonde girl, without a twinge of enthusiasm.

Dawn pondered why this girl had been so negative. Judging by what Kenny had shown her of childhood friends, it seemed like they had an event in which they could get attached with the person. In Kenny's case Dawn and Serena's case Ash. This theory was plausible to Dawn. However, she needed to know why she would also be headed to Kanto

"Hey, Serena," she said.

"Why are you headed to Kanto?"

"Heading to see a friend. Need to get something from him.", The blonde replied enthusiastically.

"What about you Dawn?", she asked with venom in her tone

"There's a contest there consisting of all the top coordinators among the regions. As you may know I am second behind May here.", said Dawn confidently.

There was no need for Dawn to disclose her business to this girl. They were rivals. The pair could feel tension. They were locked in an intense stare down until a voice came up from behind them

"Hey Dee-Dee been a while!", said a boy.

He had Auburn hair. The boy was about Dawn's age. He sported a green T-shirt and a black undershirt. May and Dawn instantly recognized him. The number 3 coordinator in the world

"Kenny.", the top two coordinators said.

Ash felt himself tiring. His legs were wobbling. His arms felt like a thousand arms were plunging in their Depths. He was only half way up mount Silver. He felt his legs give way beneath him, and he fell to the cavern floor. He blacked out. Once his eyes could reopen again, he saw a boy with a white and red hat that matched his jacket. He also had a Pikachu on his shoulder. He asked

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I think." He said

"That's good. My name's Red. I can feel you have a strong battle aura. Shall we go to the top of this wretched mountain and battle?"

Ash's pain blacked out after hearing the boys name.

"Your Red? THE Red?"

"That's me. Look you even have a pokedex. I had one too. It was given by some professor guy. I even beat his kid too. He was a jerk. His name was Gary." Said Red. The way he said the Gary and Professor were sarcastic and cold

"Gary Oak?" , asked the Raven haired boy

It had been a while since he heard that name. He had retired from battling and now made books for children. His Grandfather helped him come up with poems.

"Yeah whatever the chump's name was. Always smelling me later. I had no time for that non sense. I killed his Raticate, yet he still kept battling. That's took some spirit. However his lack of battle skills caused him to lose to me. He was champion too, but I beat him. Wasn't a 's no matter though. Right now it's just you and me. Tell me your name."

"Ketchum. Ash Ketchum."

Red looked at him and started laughing.

"I've heard of you. You have this strong of a battle aura and yet you still haven't even won one Pokemon league? That's hilarious. It must be your training. You are far too easy on your Pokemon. You must pushed them to the limit. Wether that be conventional or not. The last trainer that challenged me was a champion. I crushed him. Your not even a champion. How do you expect to win? Remember, winners write history, losers are erased from it (A/N this is a quote from Kuroko no basket. Sorry had to point out the reference)" Clearly you are a loser. You do not write history. You never show up. When people think trainers they don't think Ash Ketchum. Therefore you aren't a winner. There is no in between being a loser and winner in life."Red said,coldly

Ash was beyond angered. Here he was getting Trash-Talked by the legendary trainer Red.

"I'll show you. I'll show you the bonds I have with my Pokemon. You don't think friendship is important. Maybe that's why you lost to Gold. I know how you battle too. You have no bonds with your Pokemon. You think you know it all but your Pokemon don't even bond with you. You think your so good. No one pushes you to be your very best. You have no one. But your over confident. You lack fighting spirit." Ash paused

"But like Volkner. I will reignite that spirit!"

Red laughed coldly

"You say I haven't bonded with my Pokemon at all? I've been training here for years. How do you think we survived? That takes a certain amount of trust. I've been here on this cold mountain for years. With only my Pokemon. Tell me if you have done something equal to that. If you have ever done anything close, you'd know the bonds between the know that trainer. I'll let you in on a 's what Gary said too. He couldn't knock out a single Pokemon of mine. And here you are unable to keep your whole team against him. Before he was champion. How do you expect me to be excited for this? You are a novice. You haven't even made it to the finals in a league tournament. You lose to new trainers all the time. Someone with your repertoire ought to be winning leagues. Your lack of skill will be your downfall. You don't understand being a trainer is about being stronger then everyone else. Screw the Journey. You'll never win if you aren't 've never fought an elite four member have you? That Flint. He held back for your sake. As to not crush your spirit. I didn't expect you to come here trainer. You must have at least some fighting spirit. However I will not hold back. Not after mentioning the only loss in my career as a trainer." Said Red.

With that the reached the top. The two prepared to battle

"You'll see. You have no cause to battle. I battle for all my companions who have helped me this far. There is no way you can beat our combined will!

"We will see. You have the nerve to talk, but your not proven. We will see what your so called "Friendship" can do to the legendary Red. It is your time. Time to see how weak you are. Show me you can battle. Prove me wrong trainer! Be better than Gary!Now face me, the First trainer. Son of champion Lance, Red!"

"Well Dee-Dee. I see your ahead of me in the rankings.", said Kenny.

"Of course I am." Dawn said cooly.

"And don't call me that. It's Dawn."

"Oh I'm sorry princess. Would you like a cup of tea too?"

"Shut it Kenny. This is why I chose Ash over you."

Serena moved slightly in her spot. Ash had nabbed her attention. However this was foreshadowed by Kenny's enraged response

"But I beat him too! I'll beat you and you'll have to go on a journey with me!"

"We'll see." Said Dawn

"Guys guys." Said Brock, which scared everyone as he had been extremely silent.

"Let's calm down. After all, look at the middle", Brock pointed out.

Everyone was dancing now. The group looked at each other. They'd have to dance now. They doors were blocked by overfriendly staff, therefore forcing them to dance.

The group looked among themselves. Clearly chaos was about to insue.

Well guys that's it for the chapter. Sorry this one isn't 10k. Had unexpected events causing me to have to hasten to hit the deadline. Next time will be more words I promise

Shiny out


End file.
